The Flower
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: A small story about Miho and her feelings towards someone special to her...
1. Chapter 1

She had always been a quiet girl.

To a lot of people who knew her she was quiet.

But today...Today, she was even more quiet. Sometimes she'd be vocal of her opinions...But not THAT regularly.

Was she having time to herself? Maybe...

Or was it...

Was it Reflection? Definitely.

Miho Nishizumi sat on a deck-chair out the back of her mother's huge house. Everything was okay today...She had gotten the reigns of the "Top Commander" of the Nationals and was a VERY STRONG candidate for Commander status on the World Championship table.

There had been talk of male participants in Tankery programmes across the world but that had been revoked the moment it went under Miho's mother's nose.

Which was a relief. Miho didn't want to deal with relationships with men at the moment. She didn't really consider herself a girl for the men...Particularly when she had declared her love for her fellow tankery crew or team during an evening dinner.

Miho felt a smile itch across her face as she remembered what Saori said to her one time.

 ** _"If we win the nationals...I'll get hitched!"_**

Which was almost immediately followed by Mako's remark off, **_"What the hell?_**.

The general weather was good. The Sun was gentle on her skin while the Wind was making it so that the heat didn't attack her skin too much.

Miho leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. Before long she was drifting off. Thinking of each off her team-mates until a certain person appeared in her head; Yes. It was Yukari.

Yukari Akiyama. Brown Haired, Chocolate Brown eyes with a happy go lucky personality. Always apologising when things were not good.

She felt a small feeling in her throat as she fell into a lulled sleep thanks to the gentle air.

Was she starting to like her?

Her close tankery team-mate? The one who always kept her feeling safe and assured of her strategy's?

Possibly...

* * *

"Yukari..."

She felt her whole body go limp as she succumbed to the sensation of the sleep.

Meanwhile

"ACHOO!"

Yoshiko jumped out of her skin. "YUKARI! DON'T do that! I nearly cut your hair wrong!"

Yukari giggled nervously. "Sorry mother...I just wonder if someone's thinking about me..."

Yoshiko nodded. "Maybe..."

Yukari held up her hands which stopped Yoshiko for a moment.

"Honey?"

Yukari looked at her mother. "I wanna make a bento...For someone..."

Yoshiko softened her eyes. "Okay, who?"

Yukari started to fidget. "You'll figure out soon..."

Yoshiko nodded. "Fine" She pretended to be hurt that her daughter wouldn't tell her...Which wound Yukari up a treat.

"MOTHER! I'll tell you! Just not right now!"

Yoshiko smirked. "Okay, okay. Just be sure you do so. Alright Yukari?"

Yukari nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

 ** _With Maho_**

* * *

Maho had been spying on her sister for the hour and half she had been sleeping...Snoring.

"That's so annoying" Maho whispered as she sat down on the opposite deck-chair and kept herself sat up straight, while she watched Miho sleep.

'I could pinch her nose...'

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later...At the Akiyama Barber Shop.

Yukari grumbled as she fiddled with the small bento box. "Damnit...Get in there like the Renasaice French army! Come on..."

Yoshiko sighed as she watched. "Yukari, if you keep that up you'll make a mess of my-"

Explosion of food...All over the work surface of Yoshiko's clean kitchen.

Yukari looked to her mother. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll clean up! Right-" She then stumbled over, being caught by her mother.

"You will go and relax Yukari. I have a fairly good idea who you're making it for. Does this girl you know like Chicken?"

Yukari put a finger to her lip. 'Hmmm...' She thought, then after a minute it came to her...Once she had been released onto the floor by her mother who had gotten fed up of holding her.

Yukari squealed as she hit the ground, got up and dusted herself off.

"Macaron!"

Yoshiko giggled. "I see...So it's Shiho's daughter. One of them at least"

Yukari nodded and left the room with a bright red blush on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Maho steadily moved her fingers closer and closer to Miho's nose and then pinched them slowly.

After a few minutes, Miho started to go pink in her cheeks because she needed air.

"Wake up you lazy woman"

Miho suddenly started to breath through her mouth which had Maho rather irritated.

Maho manoeuvred her other hand over Miho's face and closed her mouth until Miho started to move...A little quicker then she would have liked.

Miho eventually smacked Maho's face which caused the older girl to stagger back onto her seat.

Miho took in gulps of air until her eyes landed on the perpetrator. "Ma...MAHO!?"

Maho smirked. "So, you figured out you were snoring?"

Miho went pink. "I do NOT snore!"

"Yes, you do"

Maho stood up straight while Miho turned her head to see Shiho standing next to her deckchair.

"Having some down time girls?"

Miho nodded while Maho just kept her gaze focused.

"Good. Because I need your attention, both of you. This is serious. I've just been told there's going to be an exhibition match between two carrier ships - Saint Gloriana and KuroMoriMine..."

Maho nodded.

Miho blinked. "What does that have to-"

"And you are going to be the leader of one of the tank divisions for this match and only this one on the KMM side, Miho"

4...

3...

2...

1...

Miho blinked.

"EH!?"

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 3...


End file.
